


the yeehaw6 gc

by kyunyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, a little bit of dopil but it’s platonic, dowoon is a little shit, jae is pining, maybe some angst???, maybe some implied smut??, sungjin is a huge dad, sungpil is nagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunyu/pseuds/kyunyu
Summary: chickenlittleanti: BITCH GUESS WHATlittledrummerboy: you finally got off twitter? your shitposts give me headacheschickenlittleanti: no bitch wtfilovemypinksweater: you got rid of your ugly ass glasses?chickenlittleanti: what you got against my glasses huhilovemypinksweater: they ugly as fuckchickenlittleanti: as if your name isn’t about your dumbass wool sweaterilovemypinksweater: BITCH///jae is pining after brian, brian is pining after jae, sungjin and wonpil are an annoying couple, and dowoon’s a little shit who’s watching the whole thing go down





	1. calm down you fuckers i’m trynna tell a goddamn story

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is the first fic that i’m posting but i have like 2 more that i’m working on so ;)))) anyway this is a shitty ass day6 texting fic
> 
> the title is from that day6 meme that happened a couple months ago where my days said their favorite group was yeehaw6 from yeehaw entertainment because day6 was in texas for their tour and all they ever said was yeehaw
> 
> names (for now):  
> jae - chickenlittleanti  
> sungjin - bobthebuilder  
> brian - whosbrianitsyoungk  
> wonpil - ilovemypinksweater  
> dowoon - littledrummerboy 
> 
> please tell me if any of these names have already been used in fics because i’ve never read day6 texting fics but i know they’re out there so i don’t want it to seem like i’m copying them :(

the yeehaw6 gc

chickenlittleanti: BITCH GUESS WHAT

littledrummerboy: you finally got off twitter? your shitposts give me headaches

chickenlittleanti: no bitch wtf

ilovemypinksweater: you got rid of your ugly ass glasses?

chickenlittleanti: what you got against my glasses huh

ilovemypinksweater: they ugly as fuck

chickenlittleanti: as if your name isn’t about your dumbass wool sweater

ilovemypinksweater: BITCH

bobthebuilder: jae stop fighting with wonpil

chickenlittleanti: i see how it is sungjin 

ilovemypinksweater: sungjin hyung thank you so much uwu i love you xoxo

bobthebuilder: no offense but if you ever say that sentence again i’m dumping you

ilovemypinksweater: harsh

littledrummerboi: can y’all headasses shut your goddamn mouths so jae can tell us what’s wrong in his god forsaken lameass life???

ilovemypinksweater: …..

bobthebuilder: …..

chickenlittleanti: …..

chickenlittleanti: anyway

chickenlittleanti: so basically i was walking to my class today right

ilovemypinksweater: right

chickenlittleanti: shut tf up

chickenlittleanti: anyway i was just walking minding my own business but then i saw this cuteass dog so i was staring at it but then i ran into,,,,,wait for it,,,,, a GUY

littledrummerboy: n o

ilovemypinksweater: a guy?????? 

bobthebuilder: what happened next??????

chickenlittleanti: and this was no ordinary guy……….this was……. a CUTE guy

ilovemypinksweater: i’m literally gasping as i read this 

littledrummerboy: bitch you get his number?!?

chickenlittleanti: calm down you fuckers i’m trynna tell a goddamn story

chickenlittleanti: so basically i run into this cuteass guy aandknock him flat on his ass and he drops his coffee on the ground and in all like “oh my god i’m so sorry” and panicky and shit and he stands up and is all like “it’s no problem” and then i say...uh…

bobthebuilder: spit it out b

littledrummerboy: sungjin hyung,,,please never use b ever again

bobthebuilder: why :((((

ilovemypinksweater: DOWOEOIN TOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BTCH 

chickenlittleanti: I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES NEXT TIME I SEE YOU

ilovemypinksweater: also jae that pause after that last part makes me nervous

littledrummerboy: oh no...he probably said something embarrassing 

chickenlittleanti: i said uh………

ilovemypinksweater: SPIT IT OUT YOU CHICKEN BITCH

chickenlittleanti: i said “you might have dropped your coffee but you can pick me up for a date later” and i uhhh may or may not have winked at him?

littledrummerboy: LMAOOOOO YOU DUMBASS

ilovemypinksweater: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

bobthebuilder: PARK JAEHYUNG IM GONNA COME OVER AND BEAT YOUR ASS LMAAOOO

chickenlittleanti: YALL NEED TO SHUT THE FHUSJK UP 

littledrummerboy: what he say

chickenlittleanti: that cute bitch fuckin SMILED and WRINKLED HIS DAMSN NOSEKLS 

chickenlittleanti: then he said “a cute date idea is you buying me a new coffee”

bobthebuilder: YOURE SO SCREWED

chickenlittleanti: so i stood there, my mouth gaping like a dumbass bitch

littledrummerboy: you being a dumbass, what’s new???

chickenlittleanti: SHUTSJ THE FUDNCK UP YOU TODDLER ASS BITCH

chickenlittleanti: so basically while i’m having a stroke this cute guy just goes “uhh, are you just gonna stand there or ask for my number?”

ilovemypinksweater: did you get his number???

chickenlittleanti: i uhhhh..

bobthebuilder: oh no….

chickenlittleanti: i ran away from him…

littledrummerboy: RHIS KEEPS GETTING BETTER IM CRYING BITCHXJD

ilovemypinksweater: JAE HYUNGGHG HAHDSFG

bobthebuilder: someone needs to teach your dumbass how to flirt lmaoooo

chickenlittleanti: i’m blocking all of you 

ilovemypinksweater: wait what did his dude look like??

chickenlittleanti: uhh he had black hair that was falling in his BEAUTIFUL ass eyes

chickenlittleanti: this boy had whole EARRINGS in his ears

chickenlittleanti: but he had SWEATER PAWS and the CUTEST ASS SMILE IVE EVER SEEN

ilovemypinksweater: oh damn

littledrummerboy: how are you like,,,already whipped for this dude

chickenlittleanti: well i ain’t even got his number now so :/

littledrummerboy: that’s what you get for bein a whole headass

chickenlittleanti: DOWOON I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS 

littledrummerboy: child abuse :((((

ilovemypinksweater: don’t talk to my child that way >:(

bobthebuilder: jae, don’t worry. i’m sure you’ll find him again

chickenlittleanti: thank you sungjin. you are my only fan in a world of haters

bobthebuilders: if he even wants to talk to you after you were such a dumbass lmaoooo

littledrummerboy: SUNGJIN HYUNGGGG AHAHSKSNA

ilovemypinksweater: sunGJIN

chickenlittleanti: i hate all of you :’’’’((((

ilovemypinksweater: <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda short but oh well


	2. i support my beautiful son :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae is being thirsty and they all fight but what else is new???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were like three times when i was writing this when i was like.....shit this is dumb but oh well

the yeehaw6 gc 

chickenlittleanti: fuckity fuck fuck shit bitch headass bitchass OOOOIHSBSJSMA

bobthebuilder: what the actual fuck

littledrummerboy: jae wtf

ilovemypinksweater: why r u like this

chickenlittleanti: i’ve been going back to the place where i meet cute boy cus i wanna see him again but he’s never there >:(

ilovemypinksweater: awwww our jae has a crush :’) uwu uwu uwu

littledrummerboy: WONPIL I SWEAR TO GOD STOP DOING UWUS 

ilovemypinksweater: uhh wonpil ur pretending like you weren’t texting me bcus u were pining over sungjin for like….5 months

ilovemypinksweater: JAE SHUT YOIUR FUCKCKIN MOURHTH

bobthebuilder: awwww wonpil that’s so cute

ilovemypinksweater: you shut up too >:( >:(

bobthebuilder: ily

ilovemypinksweater: …

ilovemypinksweater: ily2

littledrummerboy: ew can u like do this somewhere else

chickenlittleanti: y’all remind me of that one vine

chickenlittleanti: I LOVE YOU BITCH

littledrummerboy: I AINT GONE NEVER STOP LOVING YOU

littledrummerboy: BITCH

chickenlittleanti: BITCH

chickenlittleanti: DOEOWOON YOU LITTLE SHIT I LOVE YOU HAHSBSHAHAH

littledrummerboy: um….gross

chickenlittleanti: you know i take it back i hate you and i hate sungjin and i hate wonpil and his dumb pink sweater

chickenlittleanti: an i hate this dumb fuckin gc y’all rlly be getting on my nerves sometimes

ilovemypinksweater: ….i was gonna say u guys were on some telepathy shit but uhhh

ilovemypinksweater: ok

bobthebuilder: jae r u alright lol

chickenlittleanti: yeah i just miss my boyfriend :’)

littledrummerboy: what fucking boyfriend do u have their standards must be pretty low

chickenlittleanti: uhh you mean the love of my life??? the apple of my eye??? the pumpkin to my pie??? 

ilovemypinksweater: ????

littledrummerboy: tf

bobthebuilder: why did that rhyme……

chickenlittleanti: it’s the cuteass guy i ran into u dumb fucks

littledrummerboy: bitch how tf were we supposed to know that??? you had one conversation and then ran away n now ur sayin u guys are boyfs??? crack is one hell of a drug

ilovemypinksweater: dowoonie is right

ilovemypinksweater: i love my son :’) 

littledrummerboy: love u too hyung <3

chickenlittleanti: uhh wtf

bobthebuilder: ^^^^

ilovemypinksweater: what???

ilovemypinksweater: let me appreciate my son in peace >:(((

chickenlittleanti: how tf r u guys telling each other you love each other when dowoon basically just said that i’m a dumbass on crack

ilovemypinksweater: i support my beautiful son :)))

chickenlittleanti: …how am i the one on crack…

littledrummerboy: at least i dont profess my love for someone i met a couple days ago

chickenlittleanti: dowoon next time i see you i’m gonna fuckin punch you in the stomach :)))

littledrummerboy: :(((( wonpillie jae hyungs being mean :(((((

ilovemypinksweater: JAE YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM

bobthebuilder: what the fuck is actually happening

chickenlittleanti: ^^^ uh mood

littledrummerboy: jae’s being a thirsty bitch and we r calling him out

bobthebuilder: i mean…..what else is new in this gc

chickenlittleanti: why the fuck am i here??? i hate all y’all y’all can go suck a calapilla dickck

littledrummerboy: sorry what was that?? ion speak snake

chickenlittleanti: …..

chickenlittleanti: bitch

bobthebuilder: okay everyone just needs to calm down for a sec

ilovemypinksweater: i agree with sungjinnie 

littledrummerboy: i agree with wonpillie hyung and sungjinnie hyung :))))

chickenlittleanti: dowoon,,,,i fucking hate u,,,

chickenlittleanti: and if any of u see a cuteass guy with black hair, earrings, and uhh a dumbass gorgeous smile then give him my number

littledrummerboy: so basically we r flirting for u since you can’t do it yourself???

chickenlittleanti: yeah

ilovemypinksweater: jae hyung…..i promise i will help you on ur quest to relinquish ur thirst

chickenlittleanti: uhhhhhh wtf

ilovemypinksweater: bitch appreciate my fucking help

chickenlittleanti: …….

chickenlittleanti: alright everyone we r officially starting project: GET JAE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!

littledrummerboy: can i not be involved in this???

ilovemypinksweater: dowoon >:( >:( >:(

chickenlittleanti: LMAAOOOO DOWOONS ABOUT TO GET HIS ASS BEAT AHEBWKAK

littledrummerboy: where did sungjin hyung go??? i miss him

ilovemypinksweater: yeah me too :’(

chickenlittleanti: ew

ilovemypinksweater: dowoon isnt the only one about to get his ass beat if u keep this up

chickenlittleanti: i ain’t scared of u you shorty bitch

ilovemypinksweater: IM NOT EVEN SHORT 

chickenlittleanti: well it’s about time to go look for my man so bye 

ilovemypinksweater: bye??? i’m still gonna fight you

littledrummerboy: i hate this fucking group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter:  
> \- a wild brian appears  
> \- some jaehyungparkian interaction maybe??? or maybe not idk  
> \- the gc finds out what brian looks like and what not


	3. no offense but i think jae has issues lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian has entered the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn’t even that funny i just needed bri to get in somehow

chickenlittleanti: BITSCAJ I WAS ON INSTAGRAM AND GUESS WHO THA FUCK I JUST FOUSND

littledrummerboy: i’m guessing by ur reaction it was coffee boy???

chickenlittleanti: DOWOON UR A LITTLE SHIT BUT UR A SMART ASS LITTLE SHIT

chickenlittleanti: LOOK AT RHIS MAN  
———

4,572 likes  
briankangyounghyun: it’s cold outside so i’m keeping my body warm  
——-  
ilovemypinksweater: wow,,,,king of captions

littledrummerboy: he looks way out of your league lmaoooo

bobthebuilder: wait a minute….

chickenlittleanti: sungjin….what r u doing…

bobthebuilder: he looks kinda familiar...u got anymore pics??

chickenlittleanti: yeah b

——

6,494 likes  
briankangyounghyun: erbody let’s have a great day!!  
——

5,932 likes  
briankangyounghyun: All right!  
——  
littledrummerboy: lmao that erbody in the first one

chickenlittleanti: dowoon shut ur dumbass mouth

chickenlittleanti: he’s king of captions,,,king of glasses,,,,king of my heart

bobthebuilder: jae i don’t want to freak you out but….. i think i know him

chickenlittleanti: ………………

chickenlittleanti: ……….

ilovemypinksweater: jae.exe has stopped working lol

chickenlittleanti: sungjin

chickenlittleanti: how do you know him

bobthebuilder: he’s in one of my music classes i think

ilovemypinksweater: oh!! that’s younghyun lol i guess i didn’t realize

ilovemypinksweater: yeah i know him too

chickenlittleanti: YOU BITHES KBOW HIN AND TOU DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TONTELL ME

littledrummerboy: well you did give a pretty general description so idk how they were supposed to figure it out

ilovemypinksweater: ^^^

littledrummerboy: and i’m pretty sure i know him too

chickenlittleanti: HOW DOES EVRTONE KNOW HIM BUTR ME

chickenlittleanti: so….since u know this boy…. tell me about him

bobthebuilder: his name is kang younghyun but i’ve heard a couple people calling him brian??? uhh he plays bass and he’s a business major or something like that but he produces a lot of music apparently

chickenlittleanti: damn

bobthebuilder: i think i have his number….i’m gonna text him lol

chickenlittleanti: BITCH YU BETTER NOTKS

bobthebuilder: i’m doing it bye

—-

_younghyun from music class_

sungjin: hi younghyun!! this is sungjin from that one music class we’re in together lol

younghyun: hi!! what’s up??

sungjin: not much

sungjin: but i have a friend who i think you’ve met before and i think he wants to talk to you

younghyun: really?! what’s his name???

sungjin: his name is park jaehyung/jaehyung park but he goes by jae most of the time

younghyun: i don’t know anyone named jae:( sorry

sungjin: i’m pretty sure you’ve met him before!! you probably just didn’t catch his name

younghyun: maybe…

sungjin: i’ll introduce him to you if you want

younghyun: sure!!!

sungjin: okay!! just one sec

——  
_the yeehaw6 gc_

bobthebuilder: IM BOUTTA ADD THIS BITCH TO THE GC

ilovemypinksweater: DO IIIITTT

littledrummerboy: ^^^

chickenlittleanti: DONT DO IT HOE

_bobthebuilder added younghyun to the groupchat!_

chickenlittleanti: YOU BITCH

younghyun: uhhh

chickenlittleanti: NOT YOU IM SORRY IM TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKUP NAMED SUNGJIN

younghyun: speaking of sungjin…. he told me i know one of you???

chickenlittleanti: sungjin,,,,i’m going to fuckin snap ur neck

ilovemypinksweater: hi younghyun!! i’m wonpil from music

younghyun: hi wonpil!!!

littledrummerboy: i’m dowoon from uhhh…nowhere i just know you cause ur friends with sungjin and wonpil

younghyun: oh!! hi dowoonie

bobthebuilder: the guy named chickenlittleanti is jae

younghyun: jae!! sungjin said i know you??

chickenlittleanti: sungjin’s a lil bitch don’t believe anything he says

ilovemypinksweater: jae’s the one that told you a pick up line and then ran away lmaoooo

chickenlittleanti: fuck u

younghyun: that was you??

younghyun: i’m really glad that sungjin told me about you then :)))

chickenlittleanti: ….b itch

chickenlittleanti: uhh,,, so,,, younghyun,,, tell me about urself

younghyun: my names kang younghyun and i’m majoring in business administration and minoring in music production

chickenlittleanti: but isn’t your name brian?? that’s what it says on instagram

younghyun: um...how do you know my instagram??

chickenlittleanti: …….

littledrummerboy: LMAOOOO U PLAYED URSELF BOYYYY

ilovemypinksweater: JAE HAHAHAHAHA

bobthebuilder: u done fucked up lmao

littledrummerboy: jae was stalking u earlier cause he thinks ur cute

chickenlittleanti: DOWOEONAN

younghyun: oh :))) i think he’s cute too

chickenlittleanti: ……….

littledrummerboy: lmaoooo younghyun keep this up i like it better when jae doesn’t talk

chickenlittleanti: BRIAN

younghyun: that’s not…..my name..

chickenlittleanti: well bitch u caused his mess so imma call u brian for payback

younghyun: it was technically ur fault

chickenlittleanti: .,

ilovemypinksweater: LMAOOOOO

ilovemypinksweater: sungjin can we keep him????

bobthebuilder: idk younghyun r u intimidated by this group chats great intellect and wit yet???

younghyun: uhhh...no?

bobthebuilder: he can stay lol

younghyun: no offense but i think jae has issues lmao

chickenlittleanti: no offense but i think ur a little bitch

littledrummerboy: AKS SKAMAMDNEKA

younghyun: ????

bobthebuilder: he’s always like this tbh

younghyun: jae or dowoon??

ilovemypinksweater: both

younghyun: cool

chickenlittleanti: hey guys :)))) i want to murder all of you :))))

younghyun: if you murder me how are you supposed to take me out on a date???

chickenlittleanti: what

littledrummerboy: what

ilovemypinksweater: what

bobthebuilder: what

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl got fancy with the pics and the underlining and italicizing but it literally took me forever for the pictures and they aren’t even the ones i wanted cause ao3’s a little bitch lol


	4. hey chingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> younghyun: hi
> 
> chickenlittleanti: sup b
> 
> younghyun: sup fucker
> 
> chickenlittleanti: <3
> 
> younghyun: :)
> 
> ilovemypinksweater: what the fuck jus happened
> 
> chickenlittleanti: uhhh fuk u???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah another chapter haha but from now on updates might be slower cause i just started school again :((

chickenlittleanti: hey chingus

littledrummerboy: it’s too early for this shit

chickenlittleanti: bitch it’s fucking 4 pm

littledrummerboy: i kno what i said ho

younghyun: hi

chickenlittleanti: sup b

younghyun: sup fucker

chickenlittleanti: <3

younghyun: :)

ilovemypinksweater: what the fuck jus happened

chickenlittleanti: uhhh fuk u???

_chickenlittleanti changed younghyun’s name to whosbrian_

chickenlittleanti: sorry that was bothering me for a while

whosbrian: bitch i’m actually gonna fight you

bobthebuilder: i’m confused

chickenlittleanti: for why???

bobthebuilder: younghyun deadass joined this chat like 2 days ago n y’all r already wildin

chickenlittleanti: fuck off ho

chickenlittleanti: we r doing no such thing

whosbrian: we’ve been talking a bit

ilovemypinksweater: ooo!!! bout what???

whosbrian: jae told me that sungjin looks like bob the builder and that’s why that’s his name and now i wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat thinking about it

littledrummerboy: oof big mood

chickenlittleanti: welcome back dumbass

littledrummerboy: well it’s been fun i gotta go do literally anything else :))))

chickenlittleanti: YOON DOWOON GET UR ASS BACK HERE

chickenlittleanti: ..,.,..

chickenlittleanti: damn he really gone

chickenlittleanti: dowoon harassed me and then fled the scene [NOT CLICKBAIT]

whosbrian: thank u for the confirmation that’s it not clickbait

chickenlittleanti: well i mean u gotta know somehow

ilovemypinksweater: how long do u think dowoon’s gonna be gone

bobthebuilder: knowing him he’ll come back in half an hour to yell at us

chickenlittleanti: u right

littledrummerboy: i lived bitch

ilovemypinksweater: dowoon!!!

chickenlittleanti: lived through what u declared u were leaving and then came back 5 minutes later

littledrummerboy: jae you tryna come for me when i got those r e c e i p t s

chickenlittleanti: wtf you talking bout

littledrummerboy: u know

chickenlittleanti: false

——  
_littledrummerboy added ilovemypinksweater, bobthebuilder, and chickenlittleanti to jae’s a dumbass_

littledrummerboy: i got those receipts about u wanting brian’s clucker

ilovemypinksweater: DOWOAIAKN WHY WOULD YOU SAY CLUCKER IM GONNA HAVE FUCKING NIGHTMARES

littledrummerboy: i only speak the truth tho

bobthebuilder: dowoon’s right…. u thirsted to us for like 20 minutes

chickenlittleanti: i don’t want his clucker i jus wanna hold his hand and kiss his cheek

ilovemypinksweater: biTCH RHIS THE SOFTEST SHIT IVE EVER HEARD IM CRYING

littledrummerboy: wait jae,,,,,r u a top bottom or switch just for research purposes

chickenlittleanti: bYE

———  
_the yeehaw6 gc_

whosbrian: what’s happening??? where r u guys???

chickenlittleanti: don’t worry nothing happened!!

whosbrian: :/

littledrummerboy: jae’s a headass thas what’s happening

ilovemypinksweater: it’s fine younghyun!!!

bobthebuilder: i’m staying out of this

whosbrian: hmmm

chickenlittleanti: ?

whosbrian: this some…….

littledrummerboy: ?wtf?

whosbrian: typical THOT behavior

chickenlittleanti: ASDFGHJKLSMQOAMEK

ilovemypinksweater: younghyun...don’t say that ever again

whosbrian: sorry

chickenlittleanti: bRIAN I CANT BRWTHE

whosbrian: what’s ur fuckin problem now bitch

chickenlittleanti: YOU FUCKISN SAID TYSOAICAL THIOR BEHABIOR IM WHESZINSG

whosbrian: honestly i jus hear some of my friends saying it sometimes an i was testing out how it sounds and now i know so thanks

whosbrian: i won’t say it ever again

bobthebuilder: good

littledrummerboy: if sungjin agrees then that means ur in some deep shit

chickenlittleanti: ^^^^^ tru

ilovemypinksweater: >:( u talking bout my mans

littledrummerboy: yeah what u gonna do

ilovemypinksweater: give him a nice big hug :))

littledrummerboy: you make everything so gross

whosbrian: hol up…..sungjin and wonpil r dating???

ilovemypinksweater: yes :))))))

whosbrian: well that makes more sense now that i think about it

ilovemypinksweater: why??

whosbrian: you guys are so obvious

whosbrian: y’all flirt all the damn time in music idk how i didn’t notice

chickenlittleanti: EXPOSE THEM

ilovemypinksweater: hey jae,,,,,remember that little chat we had earlier?? yeah me too

chickenlittleanti: uhh gotta blast

whosbrian: so u guys were doing something earlier

bobthebuilder: yeah dowoon was exposing jae

whosbrian: why can’t i know :(((((

bobthebuilder: you’ll know eventually

bobthebuilder: trust me jae is an obvious bitch

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap:  
> -some jae and brian chats possibly  
> -maybe some selfie softness™️


	5. watch urself boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whosbrian: if jae didn’t tell u guys anything i doubt he’d tell me
> 
> bobthebuilder: you never know. jae honestly probably trusts you more than he trusts us
> 
> ilovemypinksweater: i don’t think he’s trusted me since the Dorm Accident of ‘15™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short i’m sorry :((( i just didn’t rlly know what to put in this chapter to make it longer

_whosbrian added bobthebuilder, ilovemypinksweater, and littledrummerboy to a new group chat_

whosbrian: is jae dating someone???

ilovemypinksweater: i don’t think so??? what brought this question up

whosbrian: i saw him at the coffee shop and he was with a girl and they looked rlly close

bobthebuilder: jae has never told us that he was dating someone but tbh he doesn’t tell us a lot of stuff

littledrummerboy: ^^^

ilovemypinksweater: what does she look like?? we might know her

whosbrian: well….she had black hair and bangs and she was short??? idk i wasn’t rlly focused on her

ilovemypinksweater: because u were focused on jae ;) ;) ;)

littledrummerboy: this isn’t the time for ur shit wonpil

ilovemypinksweater: fuck you

bobthebuilder: i don’t think we know her :/ i think you should just ask jae yourself

littledrummerboy: yeah and that description could apply to a lot of people so like idk what to tell u

whosbrian: if jae didn’t tell u guys anything i doubt he’d tell me

bobthebuilder: you never know. jae honestly probably trusts you more than he trusts us

ilovemypinksweater: i don’t think he’s trusted me since the Dorm Accident of ‘15™️

littledrummerboy: LMAO i remember that like it was yesterday

bobthebuilder: NO DONT BRING THAT UP

whosbrian: wtf happened???

bobthebuilder: it’s better that u don’t know

ilovemypinksweater: ^^^

littledrummerboy: sungjin is rite

bobthebuilder: *right

littledrummerboy: i meant what i fuckin said don’t correct me

ilovemypinksweater: watch urself boy

ilovemypinksweater: ur gonna get a timeout if u keep this up >:(

littledrummerboy: kinky ;)

ilovemypinksweater: DOWOSND WHST RHE FIUXCK

whosbrian: damn and i thought only jae typed like this

whosbrian: can we go back to the thing???

ilovemypinksweater: the thing…..

ilovemypinksweater: oh!! yeah sure

littledrummerboy: did you break ur fucking memory after i said that

ilovemypinksweater: you r a piece of SHIT

littledrummerboy: the feeling is mutual <3

bobthebuilder: you should just talk to jae

bobthebuilder: i’m sure that’s it no big deal

whosbrian: thanks sungjin ur the only helpful one

whosbrian: i guess that’s why jae always calls you dad

bobthebuilder: ……..

bobthebuilder: w hat

whosbrian: hahaha i mean uhhhh

_whosbrian has left the chat_

_littledrummerboy added whosbrian to the chat_

bobthebuilder: can you explain this please????

whosbrian: sorry i have to talk to jae now it’s been fun

————

_chicken boy_

bribri: hi jae

bribri: jae??? hello

bribri: jae seriously answer your phone

jaeeeeeee: sorry i was doing something

jaeeeeeee: what’s up d00d

bribri: were u hanging out with your girlfriend??

jaeeeeeee: my what?

bribri: don’t play dumb jae. i saw you hanging out with a girl earlier and you were joking around together and stuff

bribri: were you on a date???

jaeeeeeee: why do you care so much who i hang out with??? it’s none of ur business

bribri: i’m just asking if it’s your girlfriend

jaeeeeeee: what if it is?? why do u care

bribri: why r u being so difficult???

jaeeeeeee: why are you interrogating me??? my personal life shouldn’t matter this much to you

bribri: fuck you

bribri: i just wanted to know

jaeeeeeee: you’re not my boyfriend

jaeeeeeee: i don’t have to tell you who i’m hanging out with and what i’m doing every single moment of the day

bribri: you know what??? i’ve had it

jaeeeeeee: brian……

bribri: you wanted me to stop asking you so i will

jaeeeeeee: i didn’t mean it

bribri: you did though

bribri: it’s okay

bribri: i’ll just leave you alone now

jaeeeeeee: brian seriously don’t  
_seen_

jaeeeeeee: i’m sorry okay???  
_seen_

———  
_jae’s a dumbass_

chickenlittleanti: i done fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap:  
> \- the truth comes out


	6. yeah n i’m like sort of gay but no homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobthebuilder: yep u fucked up big time
> 
> chickenlittleanti: thx for ur support xoxo
> 
> ilovemypinksweater: whyd u do that???
> 
> chickenlittleanti: i don’t know!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo here’s another update cause i was bored lol. go check out my new oneshot ‘be lazy’ it’s rlly cute and fluffy.

* * *

_jae’s a dumbass_

chickenlittleanti: i done fucked up

littledrummerboy: uhhhh what’s new

chickenlittleanti: no it’s serious this time

littledrummerboy: o shit what u do???

ilovemypinksweater: does this have to do w/ younghyun by chance

chickenlittleanti: how’d u know

ilovemypinksweater: uhhh just a hunch is all

chickenlittleanti: ok well uh

chickenlittleanti: _mefuckingupscreenshots.jpg_

bobthebuilder: yep u fucked up big time

chickenlittleanti: thx for ur support xoxo

ilovemypinksweater: whyd u do that???

chickenlittleanti: i don’t know!!!!

littledrummerboy: bitch ur trying to date this boy and this is how u treat him??? step up your fucking game jae hyung

chickenlittleanti: i know i messed up

chickenlittleanti: and now he won’t talk to me

ilovemypinksweater: hang on

ilovemypinksweater: i got this

——  
_younghyun hyung_

wonpil: hi!!!

younghyun: hey

wonpil: umm

younghyun: what?

wonpil: how was ur talk with jae??

younghyun: fine

wonpil: are you sure?? nothing happened at all??

younghyun: did jae tell you something?

wonpil: what!! ofc not!!!

younghyun: ok

younghyun: can i be honest with you

wonpil: always

younghyun: the talk went awful

wonpil: why :((

younghyun: i was a jerk about it and i think i hurt jae’s feelings and he probably hates me now

wonpil: don’t say that >:( i’m sure jae wasn’t being the most reasonable

younghyun: it was my fault he got angry

wonpil: have u tried asking him??

younghyun: i’m sure he won’t want to talk to me

wonpil: well…...did he say anything in particular to make you feel bad

younghyun: ,,,,

younghyun: can i tell you a secret??? you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially jae

wonpil: yeah!!!

younghyun: i uh..

younghyun: kinda have a crush on jae ?

wonpil: DKSMFNSK

wonpil: i gotta lot of questions but continue

younghyun: i’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me now bc he basically said to stop treating him like i’m his boyfriend

wonpil: honestly jae’s a dumbass 89% of the time so he probably wasn’t thinking when he said that

younghyun: i just don’t feel like i can confront him

wonpil: you can!!! i believe in you!!!

younghyun: thank u

wonpil: xoxoxoxoxoxox

———  
_jae’s a dumbass_

ilovemypinksweater: i just solved all ur problems u can thank me later

chickenlittleanti: what’d u fucking do now???

ilovemypinksweater: i talked to younghyun

chickenlittleanti: what did he say???

ilovemypinksweater: he thinks ur mad at him

chickenlittleanti: for why???

ilovemypinksweater: ask him urself bitch

chickenlittleanti: yikes what’s ur problem

littledrummerboy: jae u really r a dumbass

bobthebuilder: uhh agreed

chickenlittleanti: i hope y’all choke on a pencil :))) have a nice day

——  
_brian <3 <3 <3_

_jaeeeeeee changed his name to jae_

jae: can we talk??  
_seen_

jae: look, i’m rlly sorry for what happened

jae: i wasn’t thinking and i typed out the first thing that came to mind

jae: i really didn’t mean any of it i’m just a dumbass who doesn’t think before he speaks

bribri: you must have meant some of it if you said it

jae: i can’t control my emotions and it just came out i’m sorry

bribri: so you meant it???

jae: NO

jae: i realized afterwards that i fucked up and i’m here to apologize

bribri: …

bribri: i forgive you

jae: THANK FUCK

bribri: and i’m sorry too

bribri: i have no right to meddle in your personal life like that

jae: it’s all okay

jae: i’d probably do the same

jae: so r we good??

bribri: yeah

jae: thank the LORD i was aboutta stalk you until i found ur dorm and begged for forgiveness

bribri: i mean...you could still do it if u want

jae: really?? cause i will

jae: give me ur dorm number i’ll come over

bribri: uhhh not right now

jae: :(((((

bribri: so……. do u have a girlfriend???

jae: nope lol

jae: no one thinks i’m attractive lmao

bribri: false

jae: what??

bribri: what? i didn’t say anything

jae: ...ok

jae: that’s my friend jamie

jae: we’ve been friends for a long time so dating her would be rlly weird and gross

bribri: oh

jae: yeah n i’m like sort of gay but no homo

bribri: what the fuck????

jae: u got something against gay people?????

bribri: bitch no i’m one of those fucking people

bribri: why the fuck did u say no homo

jae: cause...no homo

bribri: how r u sort of gay but r also saying no homo

jae: cause i’m bisexual so i’m aloud to

bribri: *allowed

jae: did i fucking ask????

bribri: u can fuck right off

jae: right back at you bud

bribri: ew

jae: what???

bribri: don’t refer to me as bud it’s nasty

jae: how so

bribri: did u really just ask me that??? you sound like one of those straighties who can’t even touch a another guy because they’re ‘not gay’

jae: ….

jae: damn u okay?? that was a RANT if i’ve ever seen one

bribri: tbh i have a lot to get off my chest

jae: like a shirt ;)))))

bribri: JAE WHSAT THRE DFIUXCK IM ACTUALLY CRYING

jae: all i did was say a shitty ass pick up line???

bribri: yeah and i wasn’t expecting it and i fucking choked on my cereal

jae: ooohh what kinda cereal

bribri: reese’s puffs the SUPERIOR cereal

jae: i mean….you’re not wrong

jae: oh damn i gotta go wonpil’s yelling at me for something

bribri: r u guys hanging out???

jae: we live in the same dorm

bribri: oh fuck it up

jae: ?? that doesn’t make any sense but ok

bribri: yes it does bitch

bribri: see u later fucker

jae: peace out 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap:  
> -full gc shenanigans again and everyone roasts jae probably


	7. all praise sungjin the dance king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whosbrian: i don’t believe ur shit
> 
> whosbrian: jae u fucking told them didn’t u
> 
> whosbrian: you little bitch
> 
> chickenlittleanti: please don’t be mad at me again i just needed help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got kinda weird in the middle caus so was in a strange mood when i wrote it but it’ll probably happen more and more in this fic so just a warning. also LOTS of name changes i got bored of the old ones

_the yeehaw6 gc_

chickenlittleanti: yo

whosbrian: what’s up ho

chickenlittleanti: i’m bored lmaoooooo

littledrummerboy: wait...y’all dumbasses made up???

chickenlittleanti: ye

whosbrian: dowoon……...how’d u know we were fighting

littledrummerboy: uhh

littledrummerboy: cause i’m a smart boy???

whosbrian: i don’t believe ur shit

whosbrian: jae u fucking told them didn’t u

whosbrian: you little bitch

chickenlittleanti: please don’t be mad at me again i just needed help

whosbrian: im not mad

whosbrian: and u needed help to apologize??? what a loser

ilovemypinksweater: ^^^^^

whosbrian: so what did jae tell u

ilovemypinksweater: he uh

bobthebuilder: he sent us screenshots of ur convo

whosbrian: ….

whosbrian: jae prepare urself for an ass whooping :)

chickenlittleanti: oh i’m always ready ;)

littledrummerboy: u gotta fucking spanking kink??? i was like 96% sure u were a top

chickenlittleanti: i’m not telling ;)))

ilovemypinksweater: what about you younghyun lol

whosbrian: r u asking me if i have a spanking kink?

ilovemypinksweater: no i meant do u top

ilovemypinksweater : what the fuck pls don’t tell me ur kinks

littledrummerboy: wonpil how do u even know he’s gay????

chickenlittleanti: LMAOOOOOO

ilovemypinksweater: and we call jae the dumbass smh

bobthebuilder: we accused the wrong person *sigh*

chickenlittleanti: sungjin i know u didn’t just type out sigh like that

ilovemypinksweater: i normally defend u but jae’s right what the fuck

whosbrian: wait can we go back to u guys roasting dowoon for thinking i’m straight???

whosbrian: how tf u guys know my sexuality

ilovemypinksweater: you kinda give off that ‘i’ll suck your dick’ vibe

whosbrian: BICTH

chickenlittleanti: bicth

littledrummerboy: bicth

ilovemypinksweater: bicth

bobthebuilder: bicth

whosbrian: i’m going to leave this fucking group chat i’m being BULLIED

_chickenlittleanti changed the group chat name to bicth_

chickenlittleanti: also….wonpil ain’t wrong

littledrummerboy: how u gonna just 1. attack ur man like that and 2. act like u don’t also give off that vibe???

chickenlittleanti: bitch i’m fucking bisexual

ilovemypinksweater: u can still suck dick if ur bisexual dumbass

chickenlittleanti: ...u right

bobthebuilder: the only one who can’t give off that vibe is dowoonie lol

whosbrian: damn dowoon is a straighty??? never woulda thought

littledrummerboy: what the fuck is that supposed to mean???

littledrummerboy: also i’m asexual so no dick for me sorry :((((

whosbrian: okay i’m lost what’s everyone’s sexuality

chickenlittleanti: i’m bisexual we’ve covered this like 4 times

ilovemypinksweater: i’m gay lol

littledrummerboy: i’m ace and i love dogs :)))

bobthebuilder: i’m pan

whosbrian: and i’m gay if u wanted to know

ilovemypinksweater: FUCKING KNEW IT BITCH

_chickenlittleanti changed ilovemypinksweater’s name to onepeel_

chickenlittleanti: sorry every time i look at your name i got nauseous

_onepeel changed chickenlittleanti’s name to chickennoodledumbass_

chickennoodledumbass: what the FUCK i’m sick and tired of u guys calling me chicken little

whosbrian: why do u guys call him that anyway

littledrummerboy: have u looked at his face???

whosbrian: not recently…

littledrummerboy: next time u see him take a good fucking look then you’ll see it

_littledrummerboy changed bobthebuilder’s name to danceking_

littledrummerboy: i thought it was fitting

onepeel: IT FUKUSINDG IS WHAT THE FUCK

chickennoodledumbass: all praise sungjin the dance king

chickennoodledumbass: he knows how to get down

_danceking changed littledrummerboy’s name to iamdrum_

chickennoodledumbass: wtf

danceking: one time dowoon was introducing himself to one of my music classmates and he said that he was a fucking drum

onepeel: dowoon what the fuck

iamdrum: bitch i got like one fucking hour of sleep that night let me BE

_chickennoodledumbass changed whosbrian’s name to breebree_

breebree: bitch what’d u do that for

chickennoodledumbass: it’s bad spelling of bribri

breebree: yeah i fucking got that

_breebree changed chickennoodledumbass’s name to eaj_

eaj: what the shit is this

breebree: it’s jae spelled backwards dumbass

eaj: oh damb

iamdrum: how the fuck did u spell damn wrong

eaj: talent?????

eaj: anyway i’m leaving this dumb gc to get that mcdonalds u already know

onepeel: ok go then god

eaj: fuck you !

breebree: i gotta go too :/ studying is a fucking BITCH

iamdrum: mood

onepeel: sungjin u wanna come over to watch a movie

danceking: sure

iamdrum: y’all better be safe

onepeel: shut ur fucking mouth maybe???

iamdrum: …….

iamdrum: ok bye ily <3

onepeel: love you too <333333

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter:  
> -???


	8. ur smarter than all of us combined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breebree: HE LP
> 
> danceking: well you could either stay in the bathroom and wait till they r done or try to sneak out
> 
> breebree: WHAT THE FUCK I DONT WANT TO DO EITHER
> 
> breebree: IM ACTUALLY SHSAKING I CAN HEAR FUCKSING EVRUETHIFN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got bored writing this chapter so i just decided to make it really wild for some reason oh well.
> 
> *mentioned monsta x and kard members but it doesn’t really matter i guess

_bicth_  

breebree: HELP I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER AND I THINK MY ROOMMATE IS FUCKING HIS BOYFRIEND IN OUR DORM

iamdrum: LMAOOOOO

breebree: THIS ISNT FUNNY WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO

breebree: I CANT JUST COME OUT AND BE LIKE HEY GUYS HOWS THE SEX???

eaj: this reminds me of that one time i was hanging out with my friend matthew and he started making out with his boyfriend taehyung in front of me

onepeel: damn matthew is wild

onepeel: anyway younghyun i think u should blackmail him

breebree: what the fuck no???

breebree: jooheon will fucking kick my ass

iamdrum: jooheon as in changkyun’s boyf???

breebree: yeah!!!

iamdrum: damn changkyun’s a bottom??? never woulda thunk

onepeel: oh please he’s the biggest bottom i’ve ever seen

eaj: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS KNOW EVERYONE

breebree: THIS ISNT THE TIME TO DISCUSS WHO BOTTOMS I CAN HEAR THEM GOING AT IT HELP ME

onepeel: jus sneak outta there boyyy!!

breebree: they’ll fucking see me

iamdrum: where tf is sungjin when u need him

danceking: i have arrived

iamdrum: what the fuck how

danceking: i’ve been reading what’s going on but not responding lol

breebree: HE LP

danceking: well you could either stay in the bathroom and wait till they r done or try to sneak out

breebree: WHAT THE FUCK I DONT WANT TO DO EITHER

breebree: IM ACTUALLY SHSAKING I CAN HEAR FUCKSING EVRUETHIFN

onepeel: just throw on ur clothes and full on sprint to tha door

eaj: uhh idk what to tell you

eaj: but when matthew was about to fuck his boyfriend right in front of my virgin eyes i just booked it the fuck outta there and made some dumbass excuse

breebree: that doesn’t apply to this situation cus they don’t know i’m in here

breebree: oh my god i’m actually scarred for life

iamdrum: next time i see changkyun i’m gonna make fun of him lmao

breebree: how the fuck do u know him tho???

iamdrum: we got classes together n shit

breebree: i think they’re done but i don’t wanna come out of the bathroom just in case

breebree: wait i gotta fuckin idea

eaj: woah

onepeel: well wtf is it

breebree: i called him and told him i’m locked out of the dorm building and he just left

eaj: oh damn an intellectual

onepeel: ur smarter than all of us combined

iamdrum: but where tf did changkyun go

breebree: idk but he ain’t in here

danceking: weird……

breebree: LMAOOO jooheon just called me and said u aren’t here you bitch was this a prank

eaj: how r u gonna explain to him that u were hiding in the bathroom while he fucked his boyfriend

breebree: idk bitch

onepeel: rip younghyun gone but never forgotten

breebree: bitch??? he won’t fucking find out

breebree: anyway let’s talk about something else

eaj: aight guess who saw a dog today??? me bitch

iamdrum: what kinda dog

eaj: i don’t even know i pulled an all nighter last night and i’m basically on drugs

onepeel: what the fuck????

eaj: that’s how it works trust me i’m a scientist

danceking: that’s definitely not how it works but ok doctor jae

breebree: i want fucking LASAGNA

iamdrum: ^^^ wtf

eaj: big mood

danceking: what the fuck is happening today younghyun basically has a panic attack in the bathroom while listening to his roommate doing the do and now jae and younghyun r saying the wildest shit

onepeel: BIG MOOD ^

eaj: yo brian if u want i can cook u some lasagna ;))))))))

onepeel: u burnt ramen one time

breebree: LMAO i truly think he’s on drugs

iamdrum: i can’t tell if jae is just being a wacky bitch today or if it’s smthn else

danceking: jae press 1 if u need help

eaj: i’m fuckcing FINE i jus need a nap

onepeel: jae actually just passed out

iamdrum: LMAO

breebree: is he ok????

onepeel: honestly this happens kinda a lot

onepeel: jae pulls all nighters a lot doing dumbass stuff like watching bass boosted videos of songs and i have to fucking deal with it

iamdrum: what the fuck

onepeel: ya i know

onepeel: I JUST THREW MY FUCKSING SHOE AT HIM AND HE DISNT MOVE IM CACKLING

iamdrum: WHAT THE FUCK SHAKSN

danceking: i don’t know if i should laugh or be concerned

breebree: is he dead wtf

onepeel: nah he’ll be fine

breebree: k

——

eaj: ayo bitches i’m fucking here

iamdrum: no one cares :)

onepeel: i wish u didn’t wake up

breebree: can someone knock him out again

danceking: yikes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter:  
> \- JAEHYUNGPARKIAN FINALLY MEET (for the 2nd time cause they already met but u get the point)
> 
> also i just posted a bts taegi fic so if ur interested... ;)


	9. ok so i may be whipped but so are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eaj: BRIASN IS INT THE FUCKING CORNER OF THE CAFE WHAT DO I DO
> 
> onepeel: talk to him bitch
> 
> iamdrum: GO GET UR FUCKING MAN
> 
> danceking: just go say hey
> 
> eaj: I DUCMING CANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i’m fully aware it’s been a week but i’ve been unmotivated and busy so here’s a poorly written chap oops

* * *

_bicth_

  
_eaj changed the group chat name to headasses_

  
eaj: y’all i’m bored as fuck

  
iamdrum: jae it’s fucking midnight go to bed

  
eaj: speak for yourself you fetus

  
iamdrum: r00d

  
onepeel: jae i’ve been watching you scroll on your phone for like 3 hours

  
eaj: so???

  
onepeel: you know what nevermind 

  
danceking: jae just go to bed

  
eaj: i CANT i got stuff to do

  
onepeel: like watch the office funny moments at 3 am

  
eaj: right

  
eaj: y’all are slandering my sleeping habits while being fully awake

  
danceking: but we don’t do this everyday and stay up until the asscrack of dawn

  
eaj: i’m TIRED of y’all

  
eaj: where’s brian  >:((((

  
onepeel: he’d agree with us cause he’s not a crazy bitch

  
eaj: i’m just gonna chug coffee until i pass out to make you all mad

  
danceking: please don’t pass out wtf

  
eaj: i mean like fall asleep cause i haven’t slept in 48 hours

  
iamdrum: wtf?????

  
eaj: i’m going to the campus cafe see you bitches later :)))))

  
——

  
jae trudged to the elevator wearing his pajamas - an old gray hoodie with an odd stain and basketball shorts. he stabbed the down button with his fingernail and waited for the elevator to arrive. when it came, he got in and pushed the floor one button and slumped against the wall.

after the elevator got to the main floor, he slowly trudged toward the campus cafe. he ordered a chocolate frappe with a shot of espresso and turned around to find a spot to sit down. his eyes caught a familiar form with black hair sitting in the corner. he took in a sharp breath and ran out of the cafe.

  
_jae’s a dumbass_

  
eaj: S O DUXKIG S  
iamdrum: what

  
onepeel: what happened

  
danceking: are you like...alright

  
eaj: BRIASN IS INT THE FUCKING CORNER OF THE CAFE WHAT DO I DO

  
onepeel: talk to him bitch

  
iamdrum: GO GET UR FUCKING MAN

  
danceking: just go say hey

  
eaj: I DUCMING CANT

  
onepeel: why not

  
eaj: i’m gonna embarrass myself

  
iamdrum: that’s probably true but still go do it

  
onepeel: ^^^^^

  
danceking: yeah just go i’m sure he won’t care

  
eaj: fuck y’all

  
iamdrum: if u don’t do it i’m gonna whoop ur ass

  
eaj: especially u dowoon 

  
jae locked his phone, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. he walked back into the cafe and took small steps towards the corner. he saw brian typing on his laptop with headphones in. he slowly slipped in across from him. brian looked up.

  
“hey,” jae said and took a sip of his frappe. brian’s face morphed into shock and he took off his headphones.

  
“jae?”

  
“no, i’m sungjin.”

  
“shut up. what’re you doing here?”

brian’s shocked expression slowly warped into a small smile.

  
“getting coffee. i’m guessing you haven’t been paying attention to the group chat?”

  
“nope. turned it off so i could work on my paper.” he gestured to his laptop.

  
“probably for the best. we’re a bunch of crackheads who spam the chat twenty four seven.” brian laughed a glorious laugh and jae felt his soul leave his body.

  
“true.” they stopped talking and brian looked at jae.

  
“i like your outfit.” jae looked down at his stain filled sweatshirt.

  
“it’s the new style these days.”

  
“oh, i’m sure.” brian moved his legs and jae caught sight of what looked like pajama bottoms. he looked down and sure enough, brian was wearing purple pajama bottoms with cats on them. jae burst out laughing. brian frowned.

  
“what’s that for?”

  
“you’re - oh my god - you’re fucking wearing purple cat pajamas.” jae put his forehead on the table and continued laughing. brian smacked the top of his head.

  
“fuck you, they’re comfortable.” jae sat back up and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

  
“right, right. sorry.” they sat staring at each other for a bit. jae’s phone buzzed and he looked down.

  
iamdrum: so did you get his dick yet????

  
jae turned off the notifications for the group chat and looked back up.

  
“well, i’ll leave you alone so you can do your paper.” jae started to slide out of the booth.

  
“you can stay if you want. i don’t mind.” jae looked at brian and smiled.

  
“wonpil would get worried if i’m out of the dorm for too long. he’s like my mom.” brian nodded and looked at his laptop.

  
“but i like spending time with you.” brian’s eyes went wide and his head snapped to look at jae. jae immediately regretted saying it.

  
“sorry i - i wasn’t thinking -“

  
“i like spending time with you too.” now it was jae’s turn to be shocked. brian was smiling at him with his cheeks tinted pink. a smile slowly grew on jae’s face.

  
“i guess i’ll be seeing you around?” brian nodded. jae slid all the way out of the booth and grabbed his frappuccino.

  
“bye, brian.”

  
“bye, jae hyung.”

  
——

  
_jae’s a dumbass_

  
eaj: i’m back bitches

  
onepeel: how’d it go????

  
iamdrum: did y’all fuck yet

  
eaj: it went amazing he’s so precious i want to kiss his cheek 1 million times

  
eaj: and dowoon what the fuck

  
onepeel: damnb why you such a soft bitch

  
eaj: let me fucking BE

  
_iamdrum changed the group chat name to jae is whipped_

  
eaj: fuck off

  
danceking: jae don’t pretend like it’s not true

  
onepeel: u literally just told us he’s precious and i want to kiss his cheek

  
eaj: ok so i may be whipped but so are you!!!!

  
onepeel: i never denied it b

  
iamdrum: jae ur really trynna come for wonpil n sungjin when we KNOW they’re both whipped af

  
onepeel: i mean,,,,,ur not wrong

  
eaj: where is sungjin during this

  
iamdrum: oh he’s asleep

  
onepeel: i didn’t give him an i love you text :(((((

  
iamdrum: STFU

  
eaj: FUCK I CANT BELIEVE IM ADMITTING THIS BUT THIS SHIT IS CUTE AKSLJK

  
onepeel: anyway jae r u coming back yet????

  
eaj: oh yeah i’m on my way

  
onepeel: do you have a key??

  
eaj: yep

  
onepeel: alright well i’m going to bed now gn

  
iamdrum: gn wonpil hyung :)))))

  
eaj: dowoon ur a soft bitch too now???

  
iamdrum: shut the fuck up

  
eaj: fine i’m sorry :(( u can be soft if u want i won’t judge

  
iamdrum: i’m going to bed it’s too late for this shit

  
eaj: aight gn b

  
iamdrum: goodnight jae hyung

  
——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/colorfulyoon?s=17)


	10. the d i s r e s p e c t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onepeel: DOWOONIE STOP
> 
>  
> 
> eaj: dowoon’s getting wild wtf
> 
>  
> 
> breebree: does this usually happen here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye another chap i was feeling a bit better i guess so here.
> 
> ALSO my chapters are getting progressively softer at some points??? you’ll see when you get there

_headasses_

  
iamdrum: WE’RE OUT OF FUCKING DINOSAUR SHAPED CHICKEN NUGGETS >:((((

  
iamdrum: SUNGJIN WHERE ARE YOU THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

  
danceking: i’m in class???

  
eaj: dowoon what is happening

  
iamdrum: I JUST WANT CHICKEN NUGGETS IM ONTBE VERGE OF A BREAKDOWN

  
onepeel: dowoonie bby do u want me to come over

  
eaj: aren’t you in class rn?

  
onepeel: y e s

  
iamdrum: nah i’m jus being an over dramatic baby rite now tbh

  
onepeel: i will get you those nuggs >:(

  
danceking: pls wait til after class

  
onepeel: no promises

  
iamdrum: WONPIL HYUNG please attend your class

  
eaj: what is happening???

  
breebree: uhhh i just got here and ^^^

  
onepeel: younghyun hyung i missed you!!!

  
breebree: i was gone for like a day but i missed u too i guess

  
iamdrum: i bet jae missed u too

  
eaj: umm shut ur mouth????

  
eaj: aren’t i ur hyung bitch

  
iamdrum: ion even care about dumb honorifics anymore bihhhh

  
breebree: dowoon ur gonna get ur fucking ass whooped by some old person

  
iamdrum: oh i’ll be ready to fight their wrinkly ass

  
danceking: DOWOON YOU CANT DO THAT

  
iamdrum: YES I FUCKING C A N

  
onepeel: DOWOONIE STOP

  
eaj: dowoon’s getting wild wtf

  
breebree: does this usually happen here

  
breebree: i’ve been here for like a week

  
eaj: uhhh yeah pretty much

  
onepeel: tbh ^

  
breebree: great 10/10

  
danceking: dowoon i just got out of class if something’s happening i’m gonna five star slap you

  
iamdrum: o fucc

  
onepeel: sungjinnieeeeee

  
onepeel: i wanna hang out today >:(((

  
danceking: i have a lot of work and studying to do… i’m sorry love

  
onepeel: bear :(((((

  
eaj: CAN YOU BE SOFT SOMEWHERE ELSE

  
iamdrum: IM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK

  
breebree: damn y’all are about to make me cry

  
onepeel: please bear :(((

  
eaj: sungjin u better fucking do it

  
iamdrum: sungjin hyung >:(

  
breebree: just go get married already   ple ase

  
danceking: alright pillie i’ll meet you at your dorm

  
onepeel: !!!

  
iamdrum: FUCK

  
iamdrum: my parents :’(

  
eaj: couple goals wtf

  
breebree: i’m about to go into a coma i can’t take it

  
eaj: this is an unusual amount of soffness i c an t

  
eaj: now it’s just me and u two i guess

  
iamdrum: let’s throw a fucking PARTY

  
eaj: YOURE LIKE FUCKING FOUR YEARS OLD

  
iamdrum: UM IM SIX YOU BITCH

  
breebree: what floor y’all live on i got a family size bag of cheetos

  
eaj: oof hit me up fam

  
breebree: nah i’m joking

  
breebree: not about the cheetos but that i’ll share them

  
iamdrum: dambb and i still don’t got dinosaur chicken NUGGS

  
eaj: family trip to mcdonalds

  
iamdrum: family ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
eaj: uhh

  
eaj: what??? i can’t read

  
breebree: whom is whomst in this family

  
eaj: i’m the cat lady godmother dowoon is the grandpa that watches golf and you can be the fun aunt

  
iamdrum: the d i s r e s p e c t

  
breebree: who’s the child???

  
eaj: good question,,

  
eaj: ion know

  
breebree: i’ll accept being the fun aunt

  
iamdrum: i don’t accept my role what the fuck

  
eaj: accept it dumbass

  
iamdrum: in what world would i fucking play golf??

  
eaj: this one bitch

  
iamdrum: r u on crack?? pass me some

  
breebree: i don’t rlly know what’s going on i feel like i just went on a journey

  
eaj: you get used to it

  
breebree: cool beans

  
iamdrum: we are living in 2018 and you out here saying cool beans????

  
breebree: fuck u don’t disrespect me like that

  
eaj: brian,,,sweaty

  
iamdrum: yeet i gotta go

  
eaj: uhh bye u piece of shit

  
iamdrum: bye love you

  
eaj: xoxo loser

  
breebree: 1. wtf 2. bye dowoon

  
eaj: we have a love hate relationship

  
breebree: uhh yeah i see

  
eaj: so uhhhh….

  
eaj: brian…..

  
breebree: ???

  
eaj: you wanna cheetos and chill??

  
breebree: i don’t know what that implies but i definitely don’t want to

  
eaj: it means i steal your cheetos and eat until i pass out

  
breebree: is passing out your version of chilling

  
eaj: ….

  
eaj: y es

  
breebree: sounds like a fun time tbh

  
eaj: it really is you should try it some time

  
breebree: i’ll pass for right now but thanks

  
eaj: well bri i got shit to do see u later bro

  
breebree: B R O

  
breebree: fuck off

  
eaj: srry what??? i don’t have my glasses on

  
breebree: ur a dumbass

  
eaj: <3 yeet <3

  
breebree: i gotta go but have fun going into a food coma :))

  
eaj: bye :)))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters soon!!!


	11. can i delete other people’s messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onepeel: y’all,,
> 
> danceking: what’s a jaehyungparkian???
> 
> onepeel: ..
> 
> onepeel: bITCH
> 
> onepeel: i KNOW you didn’t just say that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally this is kind of going somewhere lol i didn’t know if i would ever get to it
> 
> EDIT: thank you guys so much for 100 kudos!! i really appreciate everyone who reads this shitty fan fiction and to know 100 people like it enough to give it a kudos?? wild

_headasses_

  
eaj: ayo

  
breebree: hey

  
eaj: wus good

  
breebree: uhh nothing much i just fucking hate college :)))

  
eaj: oof mood

  
eaj: i’ll come over and relieve ur stress ;))))

  
breebree: fuck off

  
eaj: u know u love it

  
breebree: fuck off x 2

  
eaj: damn everyone’s a hater these days :/

  
breebree: srry i just don’t associate with dumbasses :)))))

  
eaj: oOF

  
——

  
_onepeel added danceking and iamdrum to a group chat_

  
_onepeel changed the group chat name to jaehyungparkian hoes_

  
onepeel: y’all,,

  
danceking: what’s a jaehyungparkian???

  
onepeel: ..

  
onepeel: bITCH

  
onepeel: i KNOW you didn’t just say that

  
danceking: ???

  
onepeel: JAEHYUNG PARK and BRIan kang

  
danceking: alright so you combine the names??? i don’t really understand

  
iamdrum: how r u two even like….. together

  
onepeel: babe...it’s called a ship name

  
danceking: so why r we in a new gc

  
onepeel: because they are flirting AS WE SPEAK in the fucking group chat

  
onepeel: are y’all blind??

  
iamdrum: are you implying that they’re dating??

  
onepeel: YES

  
onepeel: if they aren’t together now they will later

  
danceking: how do you know

  
onepeel: B E C A U S E

  
onepeel: this is supposed to be a secret but……. younghyun told me he has a crush on jae

  
iamdrum: how

  
onepeel: ikr???

  
onepeel: but like i think they’re lowkey dating but not telling us

  
danceking: why wouldn’t they tell us

  
iamdrum: jae knows how we are

  
danceking: true

  
onepeel: so.. should we just ask if they’re dating in the gc???

  
danceking: i don’t think so

  
danceking: just ask one of them individually because it might be embarrassing if they’re actually not dating

  
onepeel: damn,, my boyf is an intellectual

  
danceking: it’s really not that hard

  
iamdrum: ASJKLH

  
iamdrum: WONPIL U JUST GOT ROASTED BY YOUR OWN MANS

  
onepeel: sungjin,,, i’m coming for you

  
danceking: it’s not that deep babe

  
onepeel: watch your back

  
iamdrum: damn this is getting wildt

  
onepeel: wait those fuckers are going at it in the main gc

  
iamdrum: oh damn rlly???

  
onepeel: yeah check it out

  
——

_headasses_

  
breebree: what’s the point of your glasses aren’t they fake

  
eaj: um i wear them for style??? i know you don’t know what that is so i wouldnt expect you to understand

  
onepeel: jae u wear sweatpants and random shirts you found on the floor for outfits

  
onepeel: and can y’all fucking s t o p

  
eaj: first of all: rude and second: stop what

  
iamdrum: u guys are so fucking oblivious god

  
eaj: i dont.. understand

  
breebree: ^^

  
onepeel: fuck gimme one sec

  
—

  
_jae hyung >:)_

  
wonpillie: u guys are flirting

  
wonpillie: that’s what you’re doing

  
jae: are we???

  
wonpillie: YES

  
jae: i think ur just imagining shit

  
jae: besides i dont think brian even likes me back

  
wonpillie: YOU'RE ADMITTING YOU LIKE HIM SCREEEEEEECH

  
jae: bitch????

  
wonpillie: so like,,,, u wanna kiss him and shit???

  
jae: if that’s when boyfriends do then yes

  
wonpillie: SKSNDML

  
wonpillie: why don’t u just fucking ask him then u dumbass

  
jae: it’s not that siMPLE

  
jae: what if he rejects me?????

  
wonpillie: y’all are both fucking DUMBASSES

  
jae: what i do

  
wonpillie: ....,

  
wonpillie: i’m leaving now

  
jae: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO

  
——

  
_jaehyungparkian hoes_

  
onepeel: y’all i’m like 120% sure there’s no hope

  
iamdrum: what happened

  
onepeel: _jaescreenshots.jpg_

  
danceking: he really thinks …. that younghyun doesn’t like him

  
onepeel: yeah

  
iamdrum: younghyun hyung has literally flirted with him in front of us

  
danceking: wait wonpil talk to younghyun i want to hear his opinion

  
onepeel: why do i have to do everything???

  
iamdrum: younghyun told you he has a crush on jae? just a guess

  
onepeel: good point

  
onepeel: brb

  
——

  
_younghyun hyung_

  
wonpil: hey!

  
younghyunnie: yo

  
wonpil: so uh… how’s things with jae hyung

  
younghyunnie: the same

  
younghyunnie: i just visibly sighed btw if that helps

  
wonpil: thx for the info

  
wonpil: why don’t u just oh i don’t know ask him out??

  
younghyunnie: i dont think he likes me that way

  
wonpil: didn’t jae give you a shitty pick up line when you first met?? that means he thinks ur attractive or something

  
younghyunnie: maybe…

  
younghyunnie: wait a fucking sec

  
younghyunnie: how do you know that happened???

  
wonpil: uhhh

  
wonpil: a guess???

  
younghyunnie: did jae tell you

  
wonpil: possibly

  
younghyunnie: god that was embarrassing

  
wonpil: it’s a cute story to tell the kids how you met their father

  
younghyunnie: STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW

  
wonpil: i’m just saying

  
wonpil: i think you should man up and do it cause if you don’t it will probably never happen bc both of y’all are a couple of cowards

  
younghyunnie: idk

  
younghyunnie: i think i’ll wait a bit to see if jae shows more interest

  
wonpil: o- okay

  
younghyunnie: thanks for the help i guess

  
wonpil: anytime

  
——-

  
_jaehyungparkian hoes_

  
onepeel: _younghyunscreenshots.jpg_

  
onepeel: they’re so fucked

  
iamdrum: JDSKSLFHYRDN

  
iamdrum: HOW ARE THEY BOTH LIKE THIS

  
onepeel: I DONT KNOW IF I DID I WOULD STOP IT

  
danceking: this is going to be awful istg

  
onepeel: alright,, we have to remain strong,,,, we can make it through this

  
iamdrum: i dont think i can go on…..it’s too much for me already….

  
onepeel: STAY WITH ME DOWOON

  
iamdrum: the light...it’s fading

  
danceking: DOWOON NO

  
iamdrum: tell jae...i fucking hate him and he better NOT touch my shit

  
onepeel: ok.. anything else

  
iamdrum: tell younghyun i’ll haunt him if he doesn’t make a move because i know jae won’t

  
danceking: true

  
onepeel: goodnight sweet prince

  
onepeel: you’ll be missed

  
danceking: farewell dowoonie

  
iamdrum: thank you-

  
iamdrum: XP

  
iamdrum: does that look like a dead face

  
onepeel: i fucking hate that

  
danceking: can i delete other people’s messages

  
iamdrum: this was supposed to be a cute funeral and y’all ruined it  >:(

  
onepeel: define a cute funeral

  
danceking: how bout let’s not

  
iamdrum: aren’t we supposed to be making a plan to get jae and younghyun together ..??

  
onepeel: oh yeah

  
onepeel: anyone got any ideas

  
danceking: …

  
iamdrum: uh

  
onepeel: ok great job everyone this meeting is officially closed you can all head home now thanks for your great work :)))

  
danceking: i don’t know how to get them together without using force

  
iamdrum: ^^ they’re both dumbasses it’s gonna be impossible

  
onepeel: we can come up with something

  
onepeel: i’m sure of it

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh stay tuned


	12. he can stay gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breebree: wonpil’s a once???
> 
> danceking: oh boy he’s obsessed
> 
> eaj: one time i walked in on him doing the tt dance in the mirror
> 
> iamdrum: pics or it didn’t happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo this fic has officially been up for a month!!! happy one month anniversary to me i guess and thanks to everyone who reads this and gives kudos i appreciate all of you uwu

_dumbass hyung_

diewoon: sup fucker

lamehyung: what do u want

diewoon: can i not text my best friend jae on a beautiful wednesday morning??

lamehyung: 1. no 2. it’s 8 pm

diewoon: time isn’t real so it doesn’t even matter

diewoon: anyway i just wanna have a nice chat

lamehyung: no chat is ever nice with u

diewoon: fuck you >:((((

lamehyung: fine what do you want

diewoon: i know you have a big ass crush on younghyun

lamehyung: bITSCH WHAT RHE FUCKS NO I FGUVKING DONT

diewoon: miss me with that bullshit

lamehyung: seriously i don’t

diewoon: jae hyung…we’ve been friends for how long now ??? and u can’t admit u have an obvious crush on brian smh

lamehyung: …

lamehyung: am i that obvious

diewoon: y e s

diewoon: both u and younghyun hyung

lamehyung: false

lamehyung: brian doesn’t like me that way

diewoon: *STRONG INHALE*

diewoon: BITCH

lamehyung: wtf

diewoon: u rlly r a dumbass i can’t

lamehyung: y are you and wonpil so angry at me about this

diewoon: cause ur being a stupid ass bitch

lamehyung: how so

diewoon: i-

diewoon: r u being serious

lamehyung: yes?

diewoon: i fucking.. can’t

lamehyung: WHAT

diewoon: u know i’m done trying i’m just gonna leave y’all dumbass to figure it out on your own

_—_

_headasses_

eaj: hey whomst wants to tell me why dowoon’s being such a little bitch today

iamdrum: YOU REALLY

iamdrum: HAVE THE AUDACITY

iamdrum: TO TELL ME IM BEING A LITTLE BITCH??

danceking: he’s always a little bitch

eaj: HSIFCGJT

iamdrum: sungjin…. i trusted you

danceking: i see u a lot and can confirm that it’s true

iamdrum: i will get wonpil to yell at you

eaj: good luck with that lmao

danceking: he’d probably agree tbh

iamdrum: NO HE WOULDNT IM HIS SON HE CANT CALL ME A BITCH THATS CHILD ABUSE

breebree: stop blowing up my fucking phone you weeaboos

eaj: i - i’ve never been called a weeaboo as an insult

iamdrum: did younghyun finally snap

breebree: sorry i’m just trying to work on something and i’m /this/ close to snapping

danceking: just turn off your notifs or something

danceking: wait where’s wonpil

eaj: he’s showering i can hear him singing twice from out here

iamdrum: SKDKSL

breebree: wonpil’s a once???

danceking: oh boy he’s obsessed

eaj: one time i walked in on him doing the tt dance in the mirror

iamdrum: pics or it didn’t happen

eaj: i didn’t get a pic or videos cause i was too busy laughing my ass off

danceking: it’s so much worse than you guys think

eaj: SPILL THE TEA

danceking: sometimes when we’re hanging out wonpil will randomly do a twice dance move or sing something

breebree: DLSNSJX

danceking: one time we were together working on homework and shit and i was like ‘wow i’m stressed out’ and wonpil sang cheer up to me

iamdrum: CHEER UP BABY

breebree: CHEER UP BABY

eaj: brian not you too

breebree: fuck off twice are queens and i will not take this slander

eaj: wait dowoon…. are you a fucking once

iamdrum: i uh

iamdrum: oh shit my moms calling gotta go!

danceking: no she’s not i’m literally sitting across from you

onepeel: yo

onepeel: what did i miss??

eaj: nothing

danceking: babe u can just scroll up

eaj: SUNGJIN WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM

danceking: …..cause

onepeel: i don’t even care that you guys know i like twice

onepeel: i’m a proud once >:)

danceking: we know

eaj: ^^^

onepeel: is younghyun a once lmao

breebree: hell yeah

eaj: do i have permission to leave this gc

onepeel: what do you have against my queens >:((

eaj: ….

onepeel: thas what i fucking thought

danceking: how about we don’t talk about twice

onepeel: sungjin ur an anti too??? fuck we gotta break up now

danceking: no i’m just saying we should change the subject

eaj: is dowoon still alive

danceking: unfortunately

eaj: JVDHJB

danceking: he’s literally just scrolling through his phone

breebree: is he reading these

danceking: idk

iamdrum: henlo

eaj: ew

iamdrum: bye

onepeel: jae wtf u scared him away

eaj: he can stay gone

breebree: y do u guys hate each other

eaj: he’s a piece of SHIT

onepeel: he’s mentally like nine years old what’s ur problem

iamdrum: fuck y’all i can still read

breebree: what the FUCK is happening

eaj: how r u not used to this yet how long has it been

breebree: uhhh like three weeks???

iamdrum: jae only true dumbasses can understand you so that’s why he doesn’t get it xoxo

eaj: b-bitch

onepeel: i just drank coffee but reading this makes me tired

breebree: my brain hurts

eaj: don’t hate me cause you ain’t me ;))

breebree: DKSNSL

iamdrum: jae...i physically cannot laugh anymore after reading that

iamdrum: my lungs have been taken from my body

onepeel: it has been,,a long fucking night

onepeel: where’s sungjin

iamdrum: he’s snoring

onepeel: send pics or a video uwu

iamdrum: um…..no?

onepeel: >:( meanie >:(

breebree: i’m going to bed too noah fence but i rlly don’t want to be here right now

eaj: big m00d

onepeel: same i’m going to bed now while twice songs me a lullaby

iamdrum: i can imagine you sleeping while ‘ME LIKEY ME LIKEY LIKEY LIKEY’ plays in your ears at full volume

onepeel: a typical night for me

eaj: ...i can’t tell if you’re being serious or not

onepeel: i’m not tbh

onepeel: it happened once and that was it

iamdrum: well anyways goodnight wonpil hyungie

onepeel: goodnight my beautiful baby boy

breebree: i’m back for no reason i got bored of sleeping

iamdrum: ???

breebree: if i didn’t find out that sungjin and wonpil were whipped for each other i would’ve thought dowoon and wonpil we’re dating tbh

eaj: AKLDJSM

iamdrum: WHRT THRE FUDCK

onepeel: ew

breebree: what

eaj: brian…...you’re a fucking dumbass

breebree: what the fuck did i DO

iamdrum: i’m actually about to vomit

onepeel: younghyun hyung that is the worst thing i’ve ever read on this group chat and we have a jae and a dowoon

breebree: i’m really about to block all of your numbers

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone stay happy and healthy!!!


	13. i forgot a key please let me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is almost entirely actual writing except for like 5 texts so please excuse any errors
> 
> and updates are getting a lot slower school takes up a lot of energy sorry :((
> 
> fyi these are the ages i have in mind while writing this:  
> jae: 21  
> sungjin: 21  
> brian: 21  
> wonpil: 20  
> dowoon: 20

_snake_

jae: wait what the fuck did you want from the store again

wonpillie: get me a pack of oreos xoxo

jae: ok

jae locked his phone and continued his trek to the nearby grocery store at 10 pm. he had taken a break from studying to get snacks for him and wonpil.

he came to the grocery store down the road from his dorm. he went in and immediately went to the frozen aisle to grab a package of ice cream sandwiches. then he went to the snack aisle and grabbed a pack of oreos and a couple bags of chips. he was looking around for more things he might want when he heard the sound of something being dropped and a faint ‘fuck.’ he looked toward the source of the noises and his eyes widened. there, in all his messy hair and casual clothes glory, stood brian kang. jae remained gaping as brian picked up the packet of ramen he had supposedly dropped. brian turned in jae’s direction and his eyes wandered up. he locked eyes with jae and stopped in his tracks. the two stood staring at each other.

“uh, hi.” jae said, breaking the silence the two had built up.

“hello.”

“fancy seeing you here, i guess.” jae rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“i mean, we’re in a grocery store.” brian commented back.

“that we are.” the two bashfully looked at each other.

“do you want to walk back to the dorms together?” brian asked.

“yeah, sure.” jae said, nodding. his heart was beating a million miles an hour. he finally came to the conclusion that this wasn’t a small crush. he had been continuously pushing the feelings down, telling himself that he would get over it and brian would never like him back. but now it was hard to deny it. he liked brian. really liked him.

the two walked side by side to the cashier. they threw their stuff onto the counter and waited for the cashier to scan all the items.

“that’ll be ten thousand won.” the cashier said. jae and brian pulled out their credit cards at the same time. they looked at each other.

“i’m paying.” jae declared.

“no, i’m paying.” brian countered.

“you literally got one pack of ramen and i got a week’s worth of junk food. i’m paying.” brian reluctantly put his card away. jae triumphantly slid his card on the machine. the cashier put their snacks in a bag and held it forward.

“you two make a cute couple.” the boys both blushed furiously with wide eyes.

“i-“ “we’re not-“ “we’re just -“

“oh, i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have assumed. have a nice day.” jae grabbed the bag and rushed out of the store with brian next to him. the two still had blaringly red faces. they avoided looking at each other.

“now i only have like a hundred won left on my card. thanks for nothing, asshole.” jae muttered.

“what the fuck? you offered to pay!” brian exclaimed, wide eyes staring at jae with his mouth slightly open in an offended manner.

“i’m just kidding, bri.” jae chuckled and punched brian gently on the shoulder. the boy huffed and walked faster.

“brian! wait up!” jae jogged to catch up with the younger boy.

—

a couple minutes later, the two boys reached the dorm building and got in the elevator.

“what floor?” jae said, standing in front of the button panel.

“three.”

“really? me too! maybe we’re secretly neighbors but we don’t know it yet.”

“doubt it.”

“fuck you.”

“jae, i think if we were neighbors we would know by now.” jae knew he was right but didn’t say anything, not letting him have the satisfaction of getting his agreement.

the elevator dinged, alerting them of their arrival. the two stepped out and jae followed brian down the hallway until he stopped at a door.

“this is me.”

“wow! guess we’re not neighbors after all.” jae said with mock surprise. brian rolled his eyes.

“could you get my ramen package?”

jae nodded and dug in the grocery bag until he found the package. he handed it to brian.

“why the fuck did you only buy one?”

“shut your fucking mouth.”

“my dorm is only five over, by the way. if you ever want to come over.” jae winked at brian and the younger wrinkled his nose.

“ew.” jae grinned.

“well, see you later, bribri.” jae could see a faint blush creeping onto the other’s face.

“don’t - don’t call me that.” jae smiled from ear to ear.

“whatever you say, bri. good night.” brian nodded and closed the door. jae sighed and shook his head. he walked to his dorm with a dopey smile on his face.

it was only when he arrived at his door he realized he didn’t have a key. he knocked on the door, silently praying that wonpil wasn’t asleep. he started to panic when there wasn’t an answer. he unlocked his phone

-

 _snake_  

jae: i forgot a key please let me in

_-_

he locked his phone and put his ear to the door to listen for any signs of life. he sighed when he heard the familiar sound of water and a voice belting out twice. knowing wonpil, his shower would take forever, so he had to think of a way to pass time. brian flashed through his mind. before he could think it through, his feet were carrying him to brian’s door. he knocked and waited.

brian opened the door looking slightly grumpy. when he saw jae, his head tilted in confusion.

“jae? what’re you doing here?” jae explained his situation, and by the end of it he was pretty sure brian was going to bust a lung.

“you dumbass.” brian’s hands were on his knees and he repeatedly lost his balance and fell over before catching himself.

“whatever. can i stay here until wonpil’s done with his shower?” brian shrugged and opened the door wider. jae stepped in and was greeted by a surprisingly clean room.

“did you know i was coming over?” brian kicked him in the shin. jae hissed and leaned down to clutch his shin. honestly, brian barely hurt him. but don’t tell anyone that.

“oh fuck, did i actually hurt you?” brian crouched down to jae’s level and looked at the spot he kicked.

“you hurt my feelings.” jae whined, pouting at the other. brian sighed and stood up.

“i don’t regret it.” he walked to his couch and threw his body on it. jae got up and followed, but sat down a bit more normally. he watched as brian picked up a remote and flicked through movies on netflix.

“what do you want to watch?” brian asked. jae hummed as brian kept going through the movies.

“stop!” he shouted. brian visibly flinched.

“moana.” brian groaned.

“i don’t want to watch a dumbass kids’ movie.”

“too bad, we’re watching it. have you any seen it before? it’s a masterpiece.”

well, no…” brian muttered.

“exactly! we’re watching it.” jae stole the remote and hit play. brian grumbled and shrank into the corner of the couch.

as the movie went on, jae could tell brian was enjoying it. a small smile was on the younger’s face as he watched. jae couldn’t help but stare as brian beamed when he watched maui perform ‘you’re welcome.’ it was the purest thing he had ever seen, and he wished over and over again he had a camera to keep this moment forever. when the song ended, brian was still smiling. he looked over at jae, only to see him staring right back at him. he felt his face getting hot.

“um, you’re missing the movie.” brian muttered, trying his hardest to force down his blush and his smile.

“doesn’t matter, i’ve already seen it a thousand times.” jae replied simply.

“why - why are you staring at me?” now it was jae’s turn to blush. he shrugged

“because. would you like me to stop?” the younger gulped.

“n - no.” he said softly. the two stared at each other. jae’s eyes flitted to brian’s lips. the boy’s breathing picked up. jae slowly started leaning in. brian copied. soon, they were close enough so that their breath was mingling together. they were staring at each other’s lips. jae leaned in so that their lips were barely an inch apart.

then his phone dinged. the two jumped apart, blushes evident on their cheeks. he picked up his phone, cursing whatever notification he got.

-

wonpillie: first of all: you’re a dumbass. second: i’ll let you in

-

jae swore he would beat wonpil’s ass when he got into the dorm. he glanced over at brian to see him looking down at his hands. he cleared his throat.

“i guess i’ll be going now.” brian nodded, still not looking at jae. jae hurried to the door and walked out. he walked over to his dorm and knocked on the door. wonpil answered with wet hair.

“hey. you look weird.” he said.

“fuck off.” jae groaned. he trudged over to his bed and dramatically flopped onto his covers.

“what’s up with you?” wonpil closed the door and sat on his bed.

“i’m actually going to fight you.” jae muttered into his pillow.

“what the hell did i do?”

“everything! i was about to kiss brian but then you textedme!”

“wait, you and brian almost kissed?”

“oh. i shouldn’t have said that.”

“jae, that’s great! that means he likes you back!” wonpil started jumping up and down on his bed.

“it was probably just a mistake.” jae turned onto his back and stared the ceiling.

“hey now, don’t think like that. how can you know what he’s feeling?” jae shrugged.

“i think it’s time for bed. by the way, do you have the snacks?” jae cursed. in his hurry to get out, he had forgotten the bag at brain’s dorm.

“ah, i may have left them at brian’s dorm?” wonpil snorted. jae threw a pillow at him. he heard a small groan, meaning he most likely hit him.

“this is better than you think. you can just go over there to get the snacks but when he answers the door you can kiss him!” jae sighed.

“wonpil, that’s not going to work. i’m going to bed now. good night.” jae pulled the covers over his body and faced the wall. he heard wonpil shuffle around on his bed.

“good night, hyung. sweet dreams.”

he fell asleep with brian on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am... so sorry


	14. oh fuck sungjin just whipped out dad mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad™️ discusses the brian situation + a chat happens ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter whoop i think updating weekly is going to be the new thing
> 
> and i’m messing around a little with the texting format so sorry if it seems really inconsistent i PROMISE i know what i’m doing (not really tho)

jae was currently standing outside brian’s door, waiting to knock. wonpil had shoved him out of their dorm, telling him to get the snacks or he wouldn’t be let back in. with a sigh, jae had reluctantly trudged to brian’s dorm.

but unfortunately, jae’s nerves had decided to fuck him over. every time he almost knocked, he drew his hand back in. jae groaned and hit his head on the door. his eyes went wide when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. he lifted his head up. the door was opened by a man with bright blue hair. he gaped at his hair as the boy looked at him curiously.

“can i help you?” the guy said. jae’s eyes came down to meet his.

“oh yeah, sorry. i, uh, left some snacks here last night. they’re in a bag…” jae trailed off, feeling like an idiot under the piercing gaze of this stranger. the man leaned down to the side and came back up holding jae’s bag.

“here you go.”

“thanks. and is brian here? i want to talk to him.” jae gulped.

“what’s your name? i’ll tell him you want to talk to him.”

“jae.” the boy’s eyes went wide. (well, as wide as they could. they were pretty small and squinty to begin with.)

“sorry, brian’s, um, not feeling well. maybe some other time?” jae squinted and nodded. something felt off.

“thanks anyway, uh…”

“jooheon. lee jooheon.”

“thanks, jooheon. see you around, maybe?” the blue haired boy nodded, smiled, and closed the door. jae’s head reeled, full of new information. jooheon is brian’s roommate, the one that was fucking his boyfriend while brian was in the bathroom. jae’s heart was starting to hurt every time he thought of the younger. it hurt to think that he may have just ruined one of the best things that’s ever happened in his life. jae dropped his head and walked back to his room.

——

when jae was back in his dorm, he sat on his bed and pulled out his phone.

**jae is whipped**

**eaj** : i need help

 **iamdrum** : what’s new

 **eaj** : fuck oFF

 **danceking** : what’s up

 **onepeel** : we’re literally in the same dorm but spill the tea

 **eaj** : aight so i went over to brian’s dorm to get my snacks n i’m pretty sure he’s avoiding me??

 **iamdrum** : why tf u got snacks in his dorm?? y’all fucking??

 **danceking** : why would he be avoiding you?? you guys were fine a couple days ago

 **onepeel** : jae….honey….you haven’t told them The Truth™️

 **iamdrum** : what the fuck is The Truth

 **eaj** : nevermind i just figured it out thanks for the help :))))

 **danceking** : get back here

 **iamdrum** : oh fuck sungjin just whipped out dad mode

 **eaj** : IM LITERALLY OLDER THAN HIM

 **danceking** : by like 4 months get over it

 **danceking** : now tell us The Truth™️

 **eaj** : fine,,but y’all better not laugh

 **iamdrum** : no promises but continue

 **eaj** : aight so...last night i went to tha store looking for some yum yums and fucking bRIAN was there

 **danceking** : how do you guys meet in the weirdest situations

 **eaj** : um i’m trying to do something here?? don’t interrupt

 **eaj** : anyway so we walk back to the dorms together and turns out we live on the same floor!! pretty cool i know

 **iamdrum** : when does this get good

 **eaj** : shut the FUCK up

 **eaj** : so i’m walking back to the room and whatnot but turns out i forgot a key like a dumbass lmao

 **iamdrum** : sounds like you

 **eaj** : then i go back to brian’s dorm and he mercifully spares me and we chill in his dorm and watch moana cause jooheon was gone

 **eaj** : but then shit happened and uh we almost kissed?

 **iamdrum** : HDHSJSKSMD

 **danceking** : JAE YOU'RE ALL GROWN UP IM SO PROUD OF YOU

 **eaj** : i haven’t even finished the story yet calm your horses

 **onepeel** : that’s not..u know what nevermind

 **eaj** : but SOMEONE had to fucking text me so bri and i jumped apart and didn’t look @ each other

 **iamdrum** : LMAO WHO

 **onepeel** : ……

 **iamdrum** : wonpil no

 **onepeel** : ...i did

 **danceking** : pillie baby i’m sorry but we have to break up

 **onepeel** : i deserve it

 **eaj** : wonpil jus said that i could come back in but i looked over at brian and he wasn’t looking at me and he looked rlly awkward

 **eaj** : and now when i went to get my snaccs jooheon answered and said that brian was sick but he looked v uncomfortable

 **danceking** : oh...jae i’m really sorry

 **eaj** : it’s fine

 **onepeel** : im sure it’s nothing!!! probably just a misunderstanding

 **eaj** : don’t lie wonpil

 **eaj** : i know what’s going on

 **iamdrum** : text him

 **eaj** : r u on crack??

 **iamdrum** : most of the time but not right now bb

 **iamdrum** : seriously just text that boy and get the truth out of him

 **danceking** : hate to say it but i agree with dowoon

 **onepeel** : same

 **eaj** : idk if i can

 **onepeel** : everything happens for a reason so if he is ignoring you and says he doesn’t like you maybe he just isn’t right for you

 **danceking** : ^^^

 **danceking** : and u can just forget about him and move on to someone better

 **eaj** : but i don’t want to forget him and there’s definitely no one better than him

 **onepeel** : awww

 **eaj** : i dont think you guys would forget him that easily either

 **onepeel** : … you have a point

 **eaj** : ok

 **eaj** : i’ll text him but y’all have to buy me ice cream and listen to me cry for a year afterwards

 **danceking** : what if everything’s fine and you're just being an over dramatic bitch??

 **eaj** : LISTEN

 **iamdrum** : IM SCREAMSINBG I LOVE SHADY SUNGJIN

 **eaj** : fuck y’all i’m off to text brian

 **onepeel** : good luck!! i will be staring at you supportively

 **danceking** : don’t be dumb

 **iamdrum** : fuck it up!! in a good way ofc

 **eaj** : thx <33333

——

**brian <3 <3 <3**

**jae** : hey brian

 **jae** : are you ignoring me? please be honest  
seen

 **jae** : i know you’re reading these

 **bribri** : why would i be ignoring you

 **jae** : idk it’s just...about that night

 **bribri** : i don’t know what you’re talking about

 **jae** : brian seriously

 **jae** : just tell me the truth

 **bribri** : there’s nothing to tell

 **jae** : are you uncomfortable about me trying to kiss you?? i get it if you don’t like me back but please just tell me

 **bribri** : wait..

 **bribri** : you like me?

 **jae** : i figured it was sort of obvious…

 **bribri** : i..

 **bribri** : can i come over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big things are planned for the next chapter ;))))))) sorry for the cliffhanger lmao


	15. if i get mad at you i’m kicking you out !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bribri: can i come over?
> 
> jae: why
> 
> bribri: i want to talk to you
> 
> bribri: id rather not text it to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh i’m gonna be real honest here and say i’m not exactly happy how this chapter turned out?? i’ve kind of been finding it harder to write but some parts of this i think are good idk i think too much

**brian <3 <3 <3**

**bribri** : can i come over?

 **jae** : why

 **bribri** : i want to talk to you

 **bribri** : id rather not text it to you

 **jae** : what the fuck ?

 **bribri** : ???

 **jae** : why all of a sudden do you want to talk to me but couldn’t be assed to open the door or even say hi when i went to get my snacks

 **bribri** : jae

 **bribri** : please

 **bribri** : i’ll explain it all if you let me come over

 **jae** : whatever

 **jae** : if i get mad at you i’m kicking you out !!

**——**

not even a minute later, jae heard a loud knock on his door. he heaved himself off his bed and swung the door open forcefully. jae’s jaw almost dropped when he saw brian with dark circles and slightly red eyes.

“have you been, like, smoking weed or something?” jae asked awkwardly.

“fuck you, you asshole. i’ve been crying,” brian responded angrily.

oh. _oh_.

was this jae’s fault? was the younger crying because of him? jae hated the thought of it.

“can i come in now?” jae was snapped out of his thoughts by an impatient looking brian. he stepped to the side of the door and held his arm out. brian walked in and looked around. jae closed the door after him.

“so uh...what’s up?” jae cringed at his awkward question. he mentally smacked himself.

“we need to talk.”

“yeah, i kinda figured that was what we were doing considering you told me that.” brian glared at him. jae sighed and sat down on his bed. brian sat down next to him. the two were silent for a while.

“i like you,” brian blurted out. jae’s eyes went wide.

“i’ve liked you for a while. i never thought you reciprocated the feelings so i didn’t make any moves. when you were about to kiss me, i was so nervous yet so happy. but afterwards, you played it off like nothing happened. that’s why i didn’t want to talk to you. i thought that it meant nothing to you.” jae’s head was spinning throughout brian’s confession. he never thought that brian felt this way.

“please say something,” brian pleaded. jae took a deep breath and looked at the younger.

“i like you too.” he watched as brian’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped slightly open.

“i’ve liked you for so long. i felt the same way you did when the kiss happened. i thought you didn’t want to talk to me because you were embarrassed that you almost kissed me and it was just an accident.” the two stared at each other.

“i guess we’re both idiots then, huh?” brian said, grinning. jae laughed breathlessly.

“yeah, i guess.” the two went silent, having nothing to say to each other. all they did was look at each other.

“so now what?” brian said quietly, breaking the silence.

“could i - could i kiss you?” a pretty pink bloomed on brian’s cheeks and he nodded. jae started leaning in. the other sat there unmoving, but his eyes went down to jae’s lips. jae stopped right before their lips connected. his heart was beating hard, and he could see the other breathing heavily.

“is this okay?” he whispered, his eyes moving from brian’s lips to his eyes.

“please kiss me.”

that was all the confirmation jae needed. he quickly closed the small gap between their lips. the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. jae pulled back and looked breathlessly at brian. the younger’s eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping slightly.

“can you, um, can you do it again?” jae snorted. brian frowned at him.

“anything for you, my prince,” jae said. brian’s ears turned bright red. jae started leaning in, and this time brian followed. jae put his hand on brian’s neck. the younger put his hand on jae’s shoulder. their lips connected and fireworks exploded. jae tilted his head and deepened the kiss. he felt brian sigh into the kiss.

eventually, the two pulled away breathlessly. they looked at each other with dopey grins on their faces.

they jumped apart when they heard a loud knock on the door.

“jae, open the door. i bought the ice cream sandwiches!” wonpil yelled. jae groaned.

“it’s open!” he yelled back. wonpil came into the room holding a grocery bag. he stopped in his tracks when he saw brian sitting on jae’s bed.

“brian? why are you here?” brian glanced at jae. jae looked at him pointedly, trying to tell him telepathically not to tell wonpil anything. brian turned his attention back to wonpil.

“i actually have to go now. see you guys around.” brian jumped up from the bed and hurried to leave. when he shut the door, wonpil looked at jae suspiciously.

“what’s going on?”

“nothing.” jae shrugged and laid down.

“whatever. i don’t have time for your bullshit. i have to pee.” wonpil set the bag on the floor and disappeared into the bathroom. when he left, jae smiled from ear to ear.

he kissed brian and brian kissed back. brian likes him.

all jae could think about was brian. he must’ve not noticed the sound of a flushing toilet and the sink being turned on. wonpil walked out of the bathroom and looked at jae.

“why’re you smiling like that?” jae quickly wiped the smile from his face.

“fuck off.” wonpil raised an eyebrow and went over to lay on his bed. he pulled out his phone.

**——**

**jaehyungparkian hoes**

**onepeel** : guys

 **onepeel** : i think something happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how people kiss i’ve never been in a relationship sjdksks
> 
> and i have a [carrd](https://colorfulyoon.carrd.co) if you guys want to know about me!! i mainly made it for my twitter but i figured i’d share it on here as well


	16. spill the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onepeel: what should we do though???
> 
> danceking: *cracks knuckles*
> 
> danceking: CONFRONTATION TIME
> 
> iamdrum: ……
> 
> onepeel: ……,
> 
> danceking: what??
> 
> onepeel: nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn’t update last week i had a bunch of projects and i really wasn’t at my best mentally and i’m still kind of in a weird head space so this chapter isn’t the greatest but i felt bad not updating :(((

**jaehyungparkian hoes**

**onepeel** : i think something happened

**iamdrum** : wym

**onepeel** : i walked into the dorm and younghyun was there?? and jae and him were being all awkward and stuff

**onepeel** : and jae was smiling like a dummy

**danceking** : …..

**danceking** : interesting

**iamdrum** : did you ask him anything

**onepeel** : yep and then he told me to fuck off

**iamdrum** : HSNSKD

**danceking** : this is odd

**onepeel** : ya i KNOW

**iamdrum** : sungjin hyung u aren’t rlly helping

**onepeel** : what should we do though???

**danceking** : *cracks knuckles*

**danceking** : CONFRONTATION TIME

**iamdrum** : ……

**onepeel** : ……,

**danceking** : what??

**onepeel** : nothing

**onepeel** : i guess ur right

**iamdrum** : who’s gonna do it

**onepeel** : M

**onepeel** : E

**iamdrum** : aight fine calm down

**onepeel** : im off bitch and sungjin

**iamdrum** : fuck you

**——**

_wonpil added brian and jae to a new group chat!_

_wonpil changed the group chat name to interrogation_

**wonpil** : spill the tea

**wonpil** : y’all r acting really weird

**jae** : i don’t know what you mean

**brian** : how so??

**wonpil** : hmmmm

**wonpil** : you guys acted awkward when i walked in and jae was smiling like a dummy when he thought i wasn’t looking

**jae** : i jus thought of a really funny meme

**wonpil** : but why were you guys being awkward

**brian** : we were just talking

**wonpil** : suuuure

**jae** : wtf do u want

**wonpil** : i don’t think you guys are telling me the truth

**jae** : i think you’re being an over dramatic bitch

**wonpil** : damn it’s gonna be that way huh

**jae** : look neither brian or i knows what’s going on so just drop it

**wonpil** : whatever

**——**  
**jae <3**

**bribri** : can we just tell him??

**jae** : no

**bribri** : why not???

**jae** : cause i don’t want to

**bribri** : i don’t see the problem with it

**bribri** : he and the rest of the group would obviously support us

**jae** : i know just.. i’d prefer to keep it a secret for a while

**bribri** : jae…..

**jae** : i’m sorry

**bribri** : i really don’t understand

**bribri** : i’m pretty sure they want us to be together so what’s the point in hiding it??

**jae** : i can’t explain

**jae** : but i promise eventually we’ll tell them

**bribri** : how long is eventually?

**jae** : …..

**bribri** : look jae

**bribri** : i won’t tell them if you don’t want to but just promise me that by the end of a couple days or weeks you’ll be ready

**bribri** : i don’t want to hide this forever

**jae** : i know

**jae** : i’m sure i’ll be ready by then

**bribri** : okay

**bribri** : <3

**jae** : <3

**——**  
**jaehyungparkian hoes**

**onepeel** : those bitches

**iamdrum** : LMAOO

**danceking** : what happened

**onepeel** : they have the AUDACITY to pretend nothing happened

**onepeel** : i’m onto them

**iamdrum** : screenshots ??

**onepeel** : dumbasses.jpg

**iamdrum** : ,,,,

**danceking** : idk how to feel

**onepeel** : wym

**danceking** : i wasn’t there so i don’t really know how it looked but this looks like it could be either a truth or a lie

**iamdrum** : ^^^

**onepeel** : trust me.. it’s obviously a lie

**danceking** : i think we should just wait until they confess if they’re lying

**onepeel** : but……

**onepeel** : i don’t want to :(((

**danceking** : it’s for the best babe

**danceking** : if they feel too pressured they might not be comfortable

**onepeel** : ,,,,,

**onepeel** : i understand

**iamdrum** : they’re both dumbasses so it’ll happen eventually

**onepeel** : i guess

**danceking** : i have classes now so i have to go

**onepeel** : bye bear!! <3 xoxo mwah

**danceking** : bye wonpillie

**iamdrum** : i just vomited

**onepeel** : fuck off >:((

**iamdrum** : i have classes too

**onepeel** : same

**iamdrum** : see u later hyung

**onepeel** : bye bye dowoonie

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading <3 <3


	17. wonpil is our uwu overlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danceking: why is this happening it’s too early
> 
> onepeel: ,,,it’s 11 am
> 
> iamdrum: LMAO is sungjin ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no your eyes do not deceive you!! this is a new chapter!! i’ve been v unmotivated and i’ve also ulted a new group so that’s fun
> 
> this chapter isn’t even that good like it’s not even 300 words i’m sorry

_headasses_

**iamdrum** : what the FUCK is up my dudes

 **eaj** : do u ever, like, calm down

 **iamdrum** : nope

 **eaj** : ….

 **onepeel** : hi dowoon

 **iamdrum** : (✪‿✪)ノ

 **eaj** : EW LITERALLY STOP IT

 **danceking** : why is this happening it’s too early

 **onepeel** : ,,,it’s 11 am

 **iamdrum** : LMAO is sungjin ok

 **eaj** : fr tho i’ve never experienced this is in my LIFE sungjin u ok??

 **danceking** : i was up super late finishing an essay

 **eaj** : WE LOVE A SCHOLAR

 **iamdrum** : jae can’t relate :/

 **eaj** : fuck u

 **onepeel** : it’s true tho,, i’ve seen jae pulling all nighters to finish an essay he hadn’t even started yet

 **breebree** : henlo friends i am here

 **eaj** : (✿╹◡╹)

 **iamdrum** : BICTCJ WHAT THE FUSNCK

 **onepeel** : ????!!!????

 **danceking** : ^ what they said: ???

 **iamdrum** : jae has lost it

 **eaj** : let me be cute for once >:(

 **iamdrum** : jae?? cute?? no correlation

 **eaj:** brian defend me !!!

 **breebree** : i mean,,, theyre not wrong

 

_eaj has left the chat_

 

_onepeel has added eaj to the chat_

 

 **eaj** : >>>>:(((((((

 **eaj** : i’m going to fight u all the next time i see u guys

 **onepeel** : (✿ヘᴥヘ)

 **iamdrum** : uwu

 **danceking** : ^^^

 **eaj** : how come when wonpil does it it’s fine ??

 **iamdrum** : wonpil is our uwu overlord

 **breebree** : SDHDKSL

 **eaj** : this has been a Day i think i’m ready for a nap

 **danceking** : wow mood

 **eaj** : bye guys i’m going[airplane emoji] coma hours

 **breebree** : couldn’t you just like idk type the airplane emoji??

 **eaj** : nah you should know by now i’m extra and lazy 24/7

 **iamdrum** : the accuracy….

 **onepeel** : jae if you snore i’m going to kick your ass

 **eaj** : ;)

 **iamdrum** : best of luck wonpil hyung

 **breebree** : he deserves a good ass kicking tbh

 **eaj** : wow it be your own boyfriend sometimes

 **onepeel** : BOYFRIEND ?????

 **iamdrum** : B-BOYFRIEND !?!?!?

 **danceking** : BOYFRIEND ????????

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t be surprised if i don’t update for another 3 months i’m lazy


End file.
